


Holland Academy

by theonsagreystark (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Boarding School, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Smoking, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theonsagreystark
Summary: Tom Holland attends Holland Academy, the boarding school owned by his step-mother and father. As they should, his parents only want the best for him but he's having none of it; he disobeys the rules, just because he thinks he can get away with it. When cold and quiet Iren Rogers enters the school, many rumours being said about why she moved so randomly, Tom can't help but want to know the truth.





	Holland Academy

"Thomas, sit up," Tom's step-mother demanded, for what felt like the one-thousandth time. He sighed, sitting up, although he knew he'd go back to slouching eventually. 

It wasn't that he hated these "family" meetings, per say. It was that he knew he didn't belong there. Not just in the meeting, but the family.

You've got Sam, Harry and Paddy, who didn't even attend the boarding school. Only because they were teacher suck-ups and actually did the work, which bored Tom out of his mind. Tom got transferred to the academy a while ago, because his stupid, stupid step-mother suggested it was the only way to straighten out his behaviour.

Well, guess what, Sharon? You're wrong!

If only there was a way for him to transfer to a new family as well, but he couldn't even if there was. Leaving his three siblings meant leaving a massive hole in his heart, which a lot of people refused to believe existed.

Snapping Tom out of his trance, his father spoke. "So, you remember what I said then?" Not at all. Who did? All that came out of that man's mouth seemed like gibberish when Tom wasn't paying attention. "It was two weeks ago!"

"Well, sorry for not remembering," Tom's apology is drenched with sarcasm, "I was in Italy two weeks ago."

"You think being on holiday and living the life means you should forget about your education?" asks his step-mother.

Tom's father, Dom, sighs. "Sharon-"

"No, Dom. We told you to work on your behaviour this year, you are supposed to setting an example to the rest of the school," she reminded. Sharon was...well, not Tom's favourite person. She was strict, in his opinion mostly. Every time she supposedly made something in her life better, it made Tom's worse, like she was trying to piss him off. And Tom thought that was what siblings were supposed to do. She was this blonde lady, quite thin, with a few wrinkles on her face. She was beautiful, but did not look good next to Dominic.

"Now, a new student, amongst others, is coming in tomorrow. I want you to show her to her room, yes, she'll have her own, it's near yours and tell her about the positives of the school," Dom explained.

"Why her? And if it's a girl, shouldn't Natalie be doing it?" Tom questioned. No, that wasn't sexism. Genuine curiosity, because him showing a girl to her room was seen as inappropriate to his father. 

Natalie Prior was the head girl of the school. And she had the biggest crush on Tom. He was the head boy, until he dropped out because of "stress". That stress moved on for too long, until his parents caught on that he couldn't be bothered to take in the responsibilities of being the head boy. Which wasn't much.

"She needs a new beginning, her father says. I couldn't agree more, after he told me about her...past. Didn't give me the details but apparently she was reckless and has the potential to tone it down," Dom explained, staring Tom in the eye, but Tom quickly averts his eyes. "Reminds me of someone."

"You want me to...redeem her? And have you met her?" 

Dom didn't reply, but Sharon clearly had something to say. "Oh, Dom, he hasn't even redeemed himself!"

"Why should I?" Tom was quick to reply. Most things Sharon said, towards him, he'd argue with. He could not agree with anything she said, but he decided to let it go to ask more questions about this new girl. "What's with the special treatment?"

"You or her?" Sharon asked and that was it. Tom jolted up from his seat, but his father stopped him.

"Give it a chance," Dom pleaded, behind Tom. Tom closed his eyes, trying not to run out of the door. He turned around on his ankles to face his father. "I'll tell you what, if you show her around today, you won't have to go to class."

Tom sighed and took a few seconds to give in. "Fine. Don't expect this to have any impact on me."

"We're only telling you to make the girl feel welcome, not become her best friend," Sharon remarked.

The amount of times Tom rolled his eyes at her, he didn't know. Of course they wouldn't be friends. The girl was probably a year seven going through her moody pre-teen phase.

"Right, I'm going to go and wait outside for her father to drop her off. You get down to the hall, smartly dressed in correct uniform, at 10am," his dad instructed.

Tom nodded and stepped out, reaching in his pockets for that packet of cigarettes he kept well hidden. His room was on the very top floor, so taking the elevator that only the disabled people in school were allowed to go in was a routine.

After he pressed the button for the top floor, he thought about how hard his dad and Sharon were trying to make him head boy material. It wasn't going to work any time soon.


End file.
